Another Day Will Dawn
by Love to be Curious
Summary: After their one day together, Will has visions of Elizabeth and finally finds a way to say goodbye before the green flash spreads across the brilliant horizon. It is short. Please at least try it


The white-caps of the swirling waves churned in the _Flying Dutchman's_ mighty wake, and Will Turner's large, callused hands writhed against the gritty, mossy green edge as his inquisitive, longing eyes narrowed. His gaze finally rested upon her still, clenched figure, so tiny in the distance and still standing ankle-deep in the shallows. His eyes flickered closed as the amber glow of sunset blushed against his back, searing through his laden garments as bulbous clouds loomed motionlessly above his head.

He could still feel her smooth skin under his hands, her silky golden locks scrunched in his fist as their lips met, and the feel of her mouth throbbing against his own, prepared to fire those diminutive yet powerful bullets of passion. Will's eyes opened; he had to watch her until the green flash. He would not and could not pull away.

"It'd be best to turn away," Bootstrap said gently.

Will didn't bother to acknowledge the syncing of their thoughts.

"No," he said. "I won't."

When he turned back to the stern, his eyes wide and his gaze so yearning and desiring to selfishly own the contours of her figure and the sweetness of her words again, Elizabeth's image flashed before him as if a spyglass was pressed to his eye.

_A wisp of her lush blonde hair curled against her cheek and silent, salty teardrops streamed down her face as her quivering gaze remained on the impending sunset. She shook her head once and then twice, and her shoulders were wracked with sobs._

Will slammed against the railing impulsively, and pain soared through his knees, wanting to know more. Why could he see her so distraughtly? And why did he want to continue watching her suffer? Because he wanted every single twitch of her expressions to last, even if it twinged.

_She swiped a tear away with one hand and then the slender, beautiful hand drifted back down to her thigh. He saw her wiry, thin arms, her petite waist, and her shapely, stocky legs, so lovely and soft to the touch. Her image then began to fade with the next crashing of the wave._

Will stepped in reverse, towed backward by the sun's descent, but he strained against it, leaning into the ache and suffering to watch a faint smile flick across her face. Ten years, he wanted to say. It was not an eternity. It was ten years of waiting for his sweet, lavish bride, but it was possible. The ocean, that once seemed so dark and sinister, now was lined in a light salmon-hue as the giant orb of light sank slowly into the horizon but he still had time. He could still watch his love. The image of her solemn yet solid expression coasted over him again like an graceful spirit, taunting him with the future…Nothing but ghosts and those that were trapped between worlds.

"Why can I see her?" Will nearly growled, angry that she was vanishing as they cruised farther away from the shoreline.

His father said, "Your heart is with her, and you will see what you know to be true." Will glanced over his shoulder, his brow furrowing as his muscles tensed. "In this world, if your heart is near and she is feeling any emotion, you will see it if you wish to."

Will nodded and swiveled back around to the railing. Elizabeth's lithe figure was naught but a slight, black shadowed splotch against the white ease of the shoreline, and Will leaned forward, threatening to cascade into the whirring of the tide. He hadn't expected it to be this difficult. He thought he would be able to pull himself away and to be the one that turned…But no, he would have to be forced by the illuminated world, and the ache bloated in his chest and rose into his mind.

She had not moved or shifted, and although he knew he could see Elizabeth's tear-stained, gorgeous complexion one more time, Will simply stared at the woman in the distance without the want of something more, and his muscular chest quavered with every breath. There was a tremor through his entire body and then at the crest of the brilliant sun and with a flash of Elizabeth's dazzling brown eyes, the Caribbean sky was inundated in a blast of sheer, emerald green color and the _Flying Dutchman_ eddied into a world not of the living and not of the dead. A chill swept through William's figure and he visibly shivered as his eyes adjusted to the murky and dreary atmosphere that surrounded the crew and the gliding ethereal galleon.

He strolled back toward the edge, oblivious that he had ever moved from the railing, and gazed into the hazy waters. Children, wives, mothers, fathers, husbands, soldiers, and numerous other men and women slithered through the waters, and he heard a piercing cry of which he had never heard before. And yet, Will recognized it. It was the call of his duty; it was the call of lost souls desiring his help, fluttering until he saved them. Bootstrap glanced toward his son, and they nodded in mutual understanding. As Will trotted down the flight of steps, steady yet hesitant, he saw Elizabeth again, but this time he was forced to imagine his beloved wife.

She strolled toward their crossed blades and then gazed back to the looming horizon, stroking the hilts of the swords in remembrance as she recalled their promises to one another. And with a smile slinking at the corners of her mouth, Elizabeth realized what they had always known: It started small and slowl in a pale grey and then it widened….It was the promise that another day— another decade— would dawn.

(OT: I hope you enjoyed this. I really thrust my heart into this little piece. I set the mood by listening to Trading Yesterday's sweet music like the songs, "One Day", "Elizabeth", and "Come Back to Me." Along with keeping songs like, "Come Home," by OneRepublic and "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park rotating through my mind. Anything that expressed what Elizabeth and Will's relationship represents just flew into my mind tonight and I just began writing. I believe this is a one-shot...And I hope it isn't too flowery or makes Will seem too emotional...After all, I am certainly not a guy ;). I know, having something like "visions" of Elizabeth may seem a little far-fetched but just watching Davy Jones cry and play the organ made me think, "There could be something to this." And after everything that has been in pirates...I'm sure you can find it in your heart to accept it. Sorry for my long off topic note...So let me know what you think, and I appreciate any comments or critiques!)


End file.
